1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connecting elements for crawler track vehicle chains constructed pursuant to the dually-hinged pin principle, wherein the connector is arranged interiorly of the chain members.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From German Pat. No. 14 80 777 there has become known a crawler track chain for armored vehicles, in which the chain members are coupled to each other through the intermediary of interiorly located connectors. This chain, whose construction is predicated on the dually-hinged pin principle, incorporates link pins or bolts which are fixed in position through locking pins. The articulated connection is hereby effected by means of the connectors alone, wherein dry-bearing type of bushings formed of a suitable material are located intermediate the link pins and the connectors. Consequently, this then relates to a chain with dry-bearing supported link pins. The connectors are each formed of a single piece. This signifies that, during the assembling and disassembling of the chain, for the interconnection of two chain link elements, the connectors must be maintained in alignment with the link pin bores in the chain members so as to be able to press in the link pins. This procedure is time-consuming and relatively cumbersome.
Also known from the disclosure of German OS No. 27 55 412 is a chain which is constructed pursuant to the single-hinged link pin principle, in which the link pins are rubber-supported and two screwable clamps serve to provide for the interconnection of two chain link elements, whereby the clamps are formed from a single piece.